


Alternate Universe (or something)

by baslaw



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby is confused, Confusion, Finger Pointing, Ghosts, Overprotective, Protective Julie Molina, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: Trevor (aka Bobby) wants answers. And he wants themnow
Relationships: Julie Molina & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Alternate Universe (or something)

Standing in front of the Molina household, I never felt more determined. It has almost been 2 years since I've last stood outside this very garage. Before Rose's death. Anything that has to do with her I've discarded. It still hurts not to see her face, hear her voice. Her daughter sure did get those music genes.

Her daughter.

The band.

No more stalling. I pushed open the door to the garage, knocking silently to announce my arrival. I looked around and my gaze set on Julie immediately. She was in here alone, sitting on her couch and watching something on her laptop. I squinted, and I swore I saw her hair being twirled, being played with by... nothing. It was _floating_! I rubbed my hands over my eyes. Gosh not only was I sleep deprived but now I was hallucinating. Brilliant.

Julie still didn't seem to notice my presence. The sound of whatever she was watching drowning out my entry. I gulped, for some reason, I felt _nervous_. For what, I wasn't sure. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Hey, Julie," I said softly. 

The girl looked like she had a seizure, turning her head so fast it snapped while simultaneously falling off of the couch. I widened my eyes and ran up towards her to offer her my hand. She waved me off, getting up on her own while looked around the room worriedly. I followed her gaze, but nothing was there. Still, I felt something. The weird vibe I got back at my house all those weeks ago when something... someone....

No. It wasn't real. Just my guilt causing my brain to play tricks on me. 

I repeated the mantra my therapist told me and took one last exhale. No way was I imagining my former band on stage at the Orpheum. 

"Bo- Trevor!" she exclaimed. 

My breath hitched, and she knew she was caught. I heard her stutter, she heard the stutter. Now, we were just staring at each other, looking at the eyes of the other. 

"I need answers," I said brokenly. I couldn't do this anymore. I have been so lost since seeing the performance. From Carrie's laptop and the Orpheum. 

"I... You may not believe me," she said quietly. 

I couldn't really hear her, and so I took another step forwards when I felt myself tumble backward instead. Steadying myself before I hit the ground, I looked around the room hastily. What the HELL was THAT. I couldn't physically or mentally understand anything anymore. I was officially going insane.

"Oh Julie," I cried brokenly. "I feel like I'm losing my mind. First, something happens in my apartment. You have to believe me someone was _there!_. Then Carrie showed me a video of your band singing and so I went to the Orpheum. And... And..." I sniffed, trying to blink back the tears threatening to spill. "I know stealing those songs and branding them as my own was the worst thing I could've done. But without the guys, I was so lost. I needed money, and I didn't think. Is this god's way of punishing me? Am I in an alternate universe or something! I just can't take it anymore!"

Julie rushed to my side, and if I was in a good emotional state I would've seen her push aside... air and start talking before she was giving me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her, and squeezed back. Once separated, Julie led me to the couch and sat me down, waiting patiently to compose myself. I realized I really missed Julie. It wasn't fair for me to completely cut her and her father off from my life just because I lost Rose, the last knot to my past. 

"You're so much like your mother," I said as gently as I could while wiping the tears the ended up falling despite my efforts to keep them in. Julie gave me a tight smile, but didn't speak. As if she was debating something. 

"Trevor... Do I call you Trevor? Or do you prefer Bobby?" she asked me. 

"Trevor. Please."

"Trevor, the thing is the guys... you're band... They are here. In this room."

I looked around the room yet saw nothing but the studio. I gave Julie a confused look. Was she just as messed up in the head as I was? 

"I know I know. But you see, they are ghosts. Luke, Reggie, and Alex are all standing around me."

Deep down, I wanted to lash out. Call her crazy, call myself crazy. But this explanation was the most comprehendible thing I have hears since first seeing my name written out on the mirror. Ghosts. Well, it made the most sense. How else could they still be here and not have aged a bit? 

"How is that possible?" I simply said.

"I don't know. But ghosts only come to the human plain when they have unfinished business to attend to. Something they have to do before they can cross over to the other side."

"But I _saw_ them. Aren't ghosts invisible. And wait... how can _you_ see them?"

"I don't know that either. What I do know, is that they become visible when we sing together on a stage to everyone. But if we aren't singing, only I can see them as if they were standing right in front of you."

I put my hands in my hair, taking it all in. "Why does this make perfect sense?! This shouldn't make sense at all!" I cried. 

"I know. But that's the way it is."

I looked up at the girl warily. "Does seeing ghosts not freak you out?"

"I've gotten used to the idea."

Silence overtook the room. I looked around once again, hoping to see a sign. To see something. Thankfully Julie caught on and nudged the air again... I mean, one of the boys, and pointed to something while seemingly communicating with her eyes. Nothing happened, obviously, and I was just about to ask Julie what that was about when I caught motion going on in the middle of the room. On the piano. A pen was floating!

I jumped up in shock, watching the pen move up and down, writing on a piece of paper left on the piano. I tried to get my feet to move forwards, but a little something like fear kept them rooted in place. Once the pen was placed back down and no I couldn't spot any other items starting to move, I slowly made my way towards the piano, Julie in tow. I looked at the words, and let out a breath.

_Hey Bobby. It really is us. Now you have your answers. Leave. Bye._

From the messy writing, I could obviously tell it was Luke. Julie leaned forwards and read the note too, scoffing at the end. 

"Luke!" she cried, confirming my suspicions. She turned back to me. "Sorry about him. The guys still haven't forgiven you for ya know... stealing those songs." 

"That's fine. I wouldn't forgive me either." Julie stayed silent, probably unsure how to answer that. I sighed. She didn't know how guilty I felt after releasing Crooked Teeth to the world. Then slowly, the others. How guilty I still feel. "Hey, Julie. Do you mind if I see you guys perform? I just... I really want to see them."

Julie gave me a bright smile, nodded her head eagerly. She turned to the side to look at someone standing beside her. 

"Yes we are going to perform for him." A pause. "I don't care, Reggie! No, not you too Luke. Pick up your damn instruments and start playing do you understand me?" Julie said sternly. 

I wasn't sure if the boys decided to or not until I saw Julie let out a hint of a smile, and I relaxed. I sat myself down on the couch and patiently watched Julie talk to the guys and set up some sound equipment. It was quite amusing to see her angerly scold a bunch of people I couldn't see, but I pretty much knew how each of their expressions would look.

"Okay so this song is called Edge of Great," Julie said after everything seemed to be sorted. I nodded for her to continue, and listened along to when the first note started playing on the piano. Her voice was soothing, so much like a melody. She was probably even better than Rose. I caught on to a few of the lyrics from the video Carrie showed me and hummed along to the nice beat. The song was great and it barely even begun. And then they popped in.

Sitting down was pretty much worthless as I quickly stood once again, eyes wide when I took in what was being played before me.

Luke, Reggie, and Alex. All here, looking at me.

Sure, Alex was giving me a wary look, Reggie's face was stuck in a frown and Luke was glaring venom at me but in some odd way I never felt so happy in _so damn long_. I even felt tears start to prickle once more, but I quickly (and as discreetly as I could) blinked them away. 

My band was here, in front of me. Playing.

I let out a breathy laugh, walking towards them slowly, taking it all in. I reached my arm out, slowly bringing it towards Alex's body-

And it went right through. 

I don't know what I was expecting. I know their ghosts and all but I was still awestruck. This is so _unreal_. I have just been waiting to wake up and have all of this be some elaborate dream. I couldn't imagine I'd ever see them again. I was barely even listening to the song, my thoughts ringing louder than the sound of Alex hitting those drums. 

"I can't believe it," I breathed out.

"Believe it," Luke deadpanned. 

My eyes widened comically, and I could see Luke smirk from my expression. He was taking great joy of seeing me so unraveled. I deserve it, after all. I did steal all of his songs, and we all know how precious Luke considers those. Still, hearing his voice, I couldn't help but let yet another tear escape. I tried wiping it away before anyone noticed, but when Luke's smirk changed to a small, confused frown I knew I was caught. Julie gave me a look and decided to stop singing. She made some odd hand gesture and then the boys stopped too, leaving them to pop out the way they popped back in. I still jumped a little in shock. That is not something I could ever get used to.

"I know they didn't really show it, but they still care about you, Trevor." A pause. "YES YOU DO LUKE."

"It's okay Julie," I replied. 

"No, it isn't. Alex and Reggie are just too proud to admit it and Luke is just bottling his feelings deep down. Trust me Trevor, they may not forgive you, but they still care."

I smiled. How did this girl always know the right thing to say to cheer someone up? I swear she's a mind reader. And sees ghosts. Still, there is one thing I don't quite get.

"How can you touch them?"

"What?" she replied.

"I mean, I saw you _push_ air which I am assuming is one of the guys, but I just went through Alex a few moments ago," I elaborated. "Are you a ghost?"

Julie looked at me up and down, then laughed. And laughed. And laughed. "No I assure you I'm not. Unless you want to sit here with me for an hour as I explain."

I sat down. "I've got time."

Wow.

When Julie finished telling me her story, I sort of just stared at her in awe. This sweet girl was thrown with so many things all at once. Ghosts coming to her house, her seeing them, having a ghost band, dealing with an evil ghost who tried to force the guys to work for him, almost losing the guys, and now having the power to touch them. 

I quite honestly would be having a full-blown panic attack every day if it were me. Heck, even my heart rate spiked hearing about her tale. Julie was patiently waiting for me to say something, being the incredible, patient girl she is. I cleared my throat, giving her a toothy smile.

"You know, one of the possibilities I made out for myself is that they faked their own deaths," I said sheepishly. Julie simply laughed.

"Or that you were in an alternate universe," she added. I joined in with her, smiling softly at the girl.

A few minutes later after composing myself enough to venture outside, I was back where I started. The front door of the garage. Julie told me to contact her if I ever had any more questions and that I was welcome to visit (if the boys weren't around to know about it). I wasn't sure if I would. All of this is so incredible but it doesn't mean it doesn't terrify me. If ghosts are real, what about mummies? Or zombies? I inhaled deeply with my nose, calming down my spiraling thoughts. 

Despite all my worry, all my fears, I felt some odd weight lift off of my shoulders. I got to see the band again. It killed me, not being there with them. I blamed myself for being so obsessed with trying to score Rose's number than to celebrate with my band. My brothers. I blamed myself for not being there with them, but I can see they were okay. Sure, they were dead. But despite all the glaring and scowling, I could still see that they were happy. They found Julie. Who's life (or non-life) wouldn't brighten significantly after such a friendship?

For once in my life since their death, thinking about them didn't make me sad, upset, or ashamed (guilt was still there though). I felt an odd sense of happiness. 

For once in a long time as I left the Molina residence, I left it with a smile on my face and a skip in my step.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, and although I really gotta be focusing on my other stories I can't help but write more JATP fics.


End file.
